The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
Hydrogen sulfide (H2S) is a chemical compound commonly associated with the odor or rotten eggs and it is a frequent component of industrial flue gases as well as sewage treatment. In addition to its pungent odor, hydrogen sulfide is toxic, corrosive and flammable. It is also frequently accompanied by other sulfur compounds that are also considered pollutants.
There are technologies to remove these compounds from a gas stream, but these technologies are limited to low concentrations of hydrogen sulfide.